Divided Destinies: Orchidleaf's Secret and Hawktalons Wish
by BouncePanther106
Summary: This is a collab between me; Acestrike6, and me; Pantherstar101. It is a story about one clan which split into two; and now we have Spiritclan and Twilightclan. Life has been pretty normal for these two clans since they split up. But one day, two cats are born at the same time, and a prophecy could change their lives forever.


**Divided Destinies: OrchidLeaf's Secret And **

**HawkTalon's Wish**

**A/n: Hey guys and gals, it's me Acestrike6, along with my friend Pantherstar101. This is how it will work. I will write the allegiances for my clan and then in the next chapter Pantherstar101 will write the allegiances for her clan, and we will rotate like that throughout the story. Thanks for reading; and without further ado, on with the first chapter…**

**Allegiances**

**Spiritclan**

Leader- Stormstar Handsome silver tabby tom with grey eyes. Brother of Icefire.

Deputy- Icefire Silver tabby she-cat with red streaks on her cheeks. Sister of Stormstar.

Medicine cat- Daisyheart Extremely nice brown tabby she-cat with an orange forehead.

Warriors-

Firefang- Orange tabby tom with sharp teeth. Brother of Icefang and Thunderfang.

Icefang- Grey she-cat specked with silver and has sharp teeth. Sister of Firefang and Thunderfang.

Thunderfang- White tom with sharp teeth. Brother of Firefang and Icefang.

Blackshadow- Black tom with unusual blue eyes.

Shellsplash- Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey eyes.

Snowstorm- White she-cat with grey eyes.

Foxflame- Ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Whitefoot- Black tom with one white foot.

Rainfall- Depressed silver she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Stormthunder.

Stormthunder- Black tom with a white chin. Brother of Rainfall.

Jaysong- Blue she-cat with black paws.

**Assassins**

Lightningstrike: Black agile tom with menacing yellow eyes.

Noheart- Ruthless and vicious black tom. His mother and father were killed in front of him while he was a kit.

Deadstrike- Vicious grey she-cat who enjoys seeing the pain of others.

**Queens**

Flowerpetal- Blue she-cat.(Kits: Volekit, Firekit, and Redkit.)

Sunshine- White she-cat with green eyes. (Kit: Tigerkit.)

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw- Orange tabby tom with a small beard.

Leopardpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Pantherpaw.

Pantherpaw- Black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Leopardpaw. (Assassin).

Hawkpaw- Grey tom with a white chest.

**Kits**

Volekit- Brown tom.

Firekit- Orange tabby tom.

Redkit- Orange tom.

Tigerkit- Brown tabby she-cat.

**Elders**

Elderberry- Grey tom with amber eyes.

Hello, I'm Stormstar; the leader of Spiritclan, always have been. Let me give you some information about our territory, strengths, weaknesses, and clan in general. But you mustn't tell our rival: Twilightclan. If you do, I'll send Noheart after you to skin you alive. I hope I've made myself clear.

Anyways, back to the clan. Yes, as I've mentioned, we are Spiritclan. And we live in a forest with our bitter rivals: Twilightclan. We were once one clan as a whole. But some cats were having different ideas about things. So I (the deputy) consulted with the leader, and we decided that it was best to just divide us into two clans; the leader being the current leader of Twilightclan, and I took the other side, becoming the leader of this clan.

Now let me show you around the territory. Our forest is sort of in a vertical rectangle shape. We split it in half with the Dream pool in the center. It is also split in half. To the west of that is TwoCliffs; two hills slope up to form cliffs (one on either side of the forest). This is the gathering place. The leaders climb to the top, and the cats of the clans sit in the passage in between.

Right now, we are here, in our camp. One way in; one way out. Our camp is a ditch in which we believe Starclan dug holes in the sides (some at the top row, some at the bottom), intending for us to live there. Our announcing place is a stone ledge, jutting out from underneath the leaders den which is at the top of the ditch. The camp is surrounded by prickly pine trees, and between them is nettles, poison ivy, thorns, bracken and lichen. So as you can see, it is impossible to get in or out that way. So we dug a hole that comes out probably about four fox-lengths away from the camp. We made sure the hole is well-hidden by rushes and lichen.

To the east side of the camp there is a pool for drinking. And a smaller but deeper pool for swimming. To the west is the herb picking place with almost all of the healing herbs you need! And about halfway to Twilightclan territory, there is a clearing in the forest where two-legs burn things.

Our clan are good: swimmers, jumpers and sneakers. We are bad at: Climbing, running. Our favourite prey is voles, mice, birds, and (especially) rabbits. We hate snakes, squirrels and fish.

The cats of our clan are smart and agile, but their temper rises easily, and this has made cats be ignorant in the heat of a fight, therefore unfortunately costing lives. Even though our cats are quick to anger or judge, even so much as an insult to another member of the clan from anybody, we will defend them.

Well, I believe I've told you enough about the clan. And remember, a word to Twilightclan will earn you a free Assassin's claw to the face. Goodbye.

**A/n: Yep, so that's my clan in a big nutshell. Next chapter, Pantherstar101 will give you the cats of her clan and some info about it. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
